helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Relations III
Previous Quest | Next Quest Info To regain a position for the Ellenstein family in the upper class, you can talk to the nouveau riche Miss Maggie. Objective Talk to Maggie at the ball. Tip: It seems like Maggie is worrying about something. Rewards EXP +5 000 Tiered Choker x 1 Notes After completing the quest you will receive a letter from Maggie entitled "Magda My Dear!" that reads: :Lady Ellenstein... Well, the pedantic talking really annoys me! I should just call you Magda! Today, when you stood with that ugly woman who laughed at me at the ball and totally outshone her... Did you see the look on her face? Haha... I can't help laughing! I hope father and the butler won't knock at my door right now. Today, they were... quite happy because I gave money to that cleric. Of course I'm happy too. Well, well, that's it! You helped me, so you are my dear sister now! We could attend balls together in the future, I would love to go with you! - Maggie Transcript Story Chat 1 Eliza: Recently, everyone in Finsel has been talking about you. Magda: I've been propagating for our family... Eliza: Maybe you've kept the profile too high... The Four Families don't like you being active associating with them... Magda: I see... What shall I do? Eliza: Get in touch with the outsiders... This term doesn't sound very nice... Anyway, Finsel has many forces other than the Four Families that can affect the Senate's opinions. It's worth your effort to get on good terms with them. Today there is a charity ball sponsored by the Longlan family. Get ready and set about soon. Magda: Yes, mom! Story Chat 2 Maggie: Ah... How did it come to this? How? Magda: Miss Longlan, you seem upset... Maggie: Sigh... You have no idea... My father... Er... I mean you... Magda: (She reminds me of myself when I first started training with mother...) Maggie: I'm sorry. My family just entered the Noble Order for one year. I'm still quite clear about many things, like how to address someone, how to hold the fan, and how to wear the gloves... Magda: Actually... Er... Miss Longlan, you have your gloves inside out... Magda: ...Thank you for reminding me... I mean my lady. May I call you Maggie? Maggie: Of... Of course... Father told me noble ladies would address each other by the first name once they are close... However, so far everyone calls me... nouveau riche... ...My father thought those snobbish nobles would treat us differently after he paid for this ball... It turns out no one talks to me at all... I haven't event got a chance to hand out the donation... Magda: The donation should be made to Cleric? Maggie: My father told me I would set the world on fire with a ton of cash at this charity ball, but I could barely interpose a remark here... Magda: (She can set the world on fire wiht a ton of money? That's typical of the Longlan family...) Miss Maggie, Cleric Pan is over there... Maggie: Sigh... You are helping me? Other nobles don't want to have anything to do with me... Magda: You don't want to be called a nouveau riche, do you? I don't want to be called the Hard-Pressed Family either... I understand how you feel. My mom often teaches me that real ladys help each other... Maggie: Ladies are supposed to help each other... Hahaha. Well put. I like you! Wo-wa-wah! I'm so touched... Thank you, Magda! Magda: (Since I've given my words to Maggie, I should look for Cleric Pan and talk to him about the donation.) Story Chat 3 Magda: Lord Cleric, what are you looking at? Pan: ......May the Goddess bless you, Lady Ellenstein, and the lady behind you. Maggie: Ah... You... I mean... How do you do, Lord Cleric? Lady A: ...Who is this nouveau riche? Lady B: Tsk-tsk... How ugly she is trying so hard to gain a firm foothold at the high class ball! Maggie: Bloody hell! You... Let go of me, Magda! Magda: My lady, your makeup... Lady B: What? : Story Root 2 : Lady B: ...Why did you stop? : Magda: ...My apologies... : Lady B: Oh-hah! Loser, why are you still here? : Magda: I'm sorry, Maggie... : Maggie: Waah... Magda... Story Root 1 Magda: It seems messed up... Lady B: You... You... Humph! Let's go! Maggie: Wow! Magda! You are amazing! Ah! Lord Cleric, are we too unbridled? Pan: The opposite. Your combat saved me from meaningless chitchat. I must thank you and Lady Ellenstein. Magda: Why is it meaningless? Pan: Do you know what a charity ball is? There are always people who are well aware of it but avoid all mention of it. They beat around the bush and hold their pocket tight. Maggie: Maybe... Maybe I can help you, Lord Cleric. Pan: I remember you, an upstart noble lady. Please thank your father for his generosity and give him my best regards, Miss Maggie. ...Your kindness will be written into the annals of history. May the light of the Goddess shine upon the Longlan Family! You too, Lady Ellenstein, by the way. Your request will be answered. Magda: (Wow... This must be a huge sum of money.) Story Chat 4 Magda: ...Seems like I've earned support from the Longlan family and the church. Eliza: Excellent. What you did is outstanding. Magda: However... Mom, does Miss Maggie come from a very rich family? When Cleric received the donation, he had a... Eliza: Very big smile just like a flower in blossom? Magda: Er... This metaphor... Eliza: Don't think too much. Dealing with them is not easy. Thank you for your hard work. Soak your feet in hot water and sleep early. Magda: Yes, mom. (I didn't know mom could be so humorous... Smile like a flower in blossom... That's a perfect metaphor...) Category:Main Story Category:Chapter 2